Necesidad
by alessandra98
Summary: Su esposa lo había descuidado por mucho tiempo, Ino se encargaría de llenar ese vacío. NaruIno. Regalo de cumpleaños para Eri.
**Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Eri, por su cumpleaños. La idea para la historia pertenece a su preciosa imaginación yo solo los plasmé en este regalo que doy con el corazón.**

 **Adv: Lemon, infedelidad, character bashing, OoC**

* * *

 **Necesidad**

 **NaruIno**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Eri!**

* * *

El sol se había puesto un par de horas atrás cuando Naruto por fin llegó a casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero él conocía de memoria el diseño de su hogar y sin encontrar ningún obstáculo se dirigió emocionado a la recámara principal.

Había pasado mucho tiempo fuera y solo había una cosa en su mente. Era el medio del verano y su esposa dormía plácidamente con tan solo una delgada sábana cubriéndola, su cuerpo delineado deliciosamente bajo la tela. Con rapidez el rubio se sacó el uniforme de jounin y se metió a la cama, acercándose a ella. Se apoyó en un codo y con la otra mano masajeó uno de los muy generosos pechos de Hinata. Ella suspiró algo en su sueño, pero no despertó hasta cuando el pellizco el pezón entre sus dedos.

Hinata entreabrió sus ojos lavanda y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Naruto se emocionó creyendo que esa noche iba a tener suerte. Pero su buen humor se esfumó cuando su esposa le sujetó la mano y la retiró de su seno.

—Estoy cansada, Naruto-kun — bostezó — quizás mañana.

Dicho eso la ahora señora de Uzumaki se volteó dándole la espalda. La semi erección que Naruto traía dentro de los boxers se terminó de ablandar. _¡Cansada!_ Él había estado tres semanas fuera en una misión de alto riesgo, de regreso a Konoha había viajado seis días a pie con mínimos recesos de descanso, atravesó un clima pésimo, ¿y _ella_ era la que estaba cansada?

Sí, entendía que un par de meses atrás habían bienvenido a su segunda hija y que una recién nacida más el revoltoso de Boruto eran un trabajo de tiempo completo. También entendía que ella tuviese sus responsabilidades para con su clan y que esto consumía bastante de su tiempo. Pero en retorno, la rama secundaria le brindaba la ayuda de criadas que se encargaban de la limpieza del hogar, la comida y el cuidado de los niños cuando ella estaba ocupada. No es como sí su día a día fuese demasiado complicado. Odiaba hacer comparaciones, pero otras mujeres eran madres y también balanceaban eso con su profesión de Kunoichi y no las veías descuidando a sus maridos.

Se levantó de la cama sabiendo que el sueño no lo visitaría mientras siguiese rabioso. Nunca había estado completamente de los sentimientos de la Hyuuga. O sea, sí creía que ella lo había amado en algún punto. Pero sentía que ese sentimiento se había estancado en un enamoramiento de niños y no había evolucionado más. Eso explicaría porque el contacto sexual era casi inexistente. No iba a decir que Hinata no era devota a él, pero como esposa había descuidado demasiado sus obligaciones.

Tenían siete meses sin hacerlo. _Siete._ Era una tortura. A veces tenía la impresión de que solo habían tenido sexo la noche de su boda y las veces que concibieron a sus hijos. ¿Acaso ella no podía ver como estaba lastimando a su matrimonio? El sexo no lo era todo, pero una pareja saludable no se lo negaba nunca. Le parecía muy egoísta que Hinata no pudiese dedicarle veinte minutos (a quién engañaba, con lo reprimido que estaba no duraría ni diez).

No es como sí él no hubiese intentado, o como sí él fuese un mal esposo: la escuchaba, la ayudaba con los quehaceres los fines de semanas, la apoyaba con sus obligaciones para su clan, trabajaba para que ella y sus hijos tuviesen una buena vida… Él también estaba cansado, pero cansado de ese matrimonio. El cual quizás no había ni querido en primer lugar.

Parecían una pareja que llevaba décadas juntos por lo distante que se sentían. Cuando se casaron Naruto tenía la esperanza de que Hinata fuese de esas mujeres que son tímidas en público pero desenfrenadas en la cama, pero la noche de bodas resultó ser tan pávida como de costumbre. Su inocente actitud tuvo su encanto al principio. Todo hombre se llena de orgullo en ser el primero de alguna mujer, de enseñarle de los placeres a la vez que disfrutaba de ser el dominante. Pero como todo lo nuevo, fue perdiendo el brillo con el tiempo. Ni siquiera nunca habían tratado la posición de vaquera…

Pensar en el asunto solo le estaba trayendo más disgustos. Calzó sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa y salió dando un portazo. Necesitaba un trago muy fuerte.

-xo-

 _Traidoras_. Apenas eran las nueve y sus amigas ya la habían abandonado para asegurarse de que sus esposos no hubiesen incendiado la casa tratando de cocinar y que sus pequeños no estuviesen despiertos a esas horas. Tenten, la única que no era madre del grupo, se acababa de ir cinco minutos atrás excusándose que en la madrugada entrenaría con Lee (esos dos ya deberían anunciar su relación, por Kami). Todas sus amigas sabían lo mucho que ella necesitaba esa noche de chicas y aun así la habían dejado. Bueno, no que ella no hubiese hecho lo mismo sí Inojin y Sai la estuvieran esperando en casa… _ah maldición_ , estaba pensando en eso.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida frutal. No, necesitaba algo más fuerte. Se bajó de la mesa, encaminándose a la barra para ordenar una cerveza, sus tacones resonando en el piso de madera. Notó varias miradas sobre ella y altaneramente irguió la espalda y acentuó el movimiento de sus caderas. Ino Yamanaka todavía era un bombón, no importaba lo que dijese el estúpido de su ex esposo.

No había ni dado diez pasos cuando alguien la agarró bruscamente por la muñeca.

—Ey, muñeca, mi apartamento no está lejos — un asquerosos borracho le susurró al oído. Hedía a licor barato y cigarrillos. _Ugh_.

—No estoy interesada — contestó con frialdad y zafándose del agarre.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, bebé? — insistió el tipejo, siguiéndola muy de cerca. Ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando —No te hagas la difícil, estás vestida así porque quieres que te lo den.

Ino se detuvo en seco. Sabía que era mejor no prestarle atención, pero el borracho tocó una fibra delicada. Ella no se había pasado dos horas arreglándose para ningún hombre. ¡Ellos ni siquiera sabrían diferenciar su labial 'algodón de azúcar' del de 'orquídea eléctrica'! Claro que le gustaba la atención, pero sí se ponía un vestido corto no era porque necesitaba desesperadamente que la follaran ni tampoco le daba derecho a ningún bajo vida para acosarla de esa manera. Y el tipo iba a pagar caro por ser tan machista.

—Ah, viste que sí estás ardiendo por mí — rió él cuando ella se volvió para reclamarle. Ya había oído suficiente. No le importaba sí formaba un escandalo, se abalanzó sobre el repugnante intento de hombre ese. Le iba a enseñar el tipo de fuego que sentía por él.

Pero no llegó a completar su deseo de sacarle los ojos, porque alguien la sujetó por la cintura y la sostuvo con firmeza en su lugar.

—No hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir, Ino — la voz de Naruto sonó extrañamente ronca contra su oído. Eso más el fornido cuerpo del jounin presionado contra su espalda le causó sensaciones que le deberían estar prohibidas ya que él era un hombre casado.

—Mira quién habla: señor has-algo-estúpido-piénsalo-después — replicó ella, sin hacer ningún ademán de moverse de entre esos fuertes brazos.

—Ey — hipó el borracho —yo la vi primero.

—Vámonos — sugirió Naruto cuando sintió a Ino tensarse una vez más. Era obvio que sí la soltaba la rubia le arrancaría la cabeza a aquel infeliz. Así que dándose una excusa para no romper el contacto, la guió hasta la salida del bar.

-xo-

—No deberías hacer caso a tipos así — dijo mientras caminaban las desoladas calles lado a lado sin rumbo alguno.

—Lo sé — farfulló Ino por lo bajo, no le gustaba que le señalaran lo obvio. —Me encontró en un mal momento.

—¿Pasó algo malo? — preguntó volviéndose hacia su amiga. _Amiga_. Eso era lo que Ino era y los pensamientos indecorosos que habían cruzado su mente cuando la contuvo de atacar al borracho estaban totalmente fuera de lugar. Ah, pero sus suaves curvas y floral esencia se habían sentido deliciosos contra su cuerpo. _Amiga_ , se repitió. _Casado,_ se recordó.

—Es mi primera noche sin Inojin — ante aquello Naruto detuvo su marcha. No podía recordar que al hijo de Ino le hubiese pasado algo, pero se sintió como un estúpido por no saber. Ino pareció notar que estaba preocupado. —Oh, Inojin está bien. Me refería a que es el primer fin de semana que pasa con su padre desde que nos divorciamos.

Oh, cierto. Había olvidado que un par de meses atrás la pareja había finalizado su separación.

—En fin, ¿qué haces fuera tan tarde? No tienes una esposa e hijos con quien estar — Ino no esperó a una respuesta y siguió charlando sin saber que aquel tema era delicado en ese preciso momento.

—Necesitaba un trago.

—Oh no, Naruto, lo siento — esta vez fue el turno de la rubia de detenerse —Te lo impedí cuando tuviste que interceder en la pelea que yo estaba por armar.

—No, no es nada, igual no me gusta tomar solo.

—Sí quieres puedes venir a mi casa. Tengo buen sake y yo también podría usar la compañía —Ino lo invitó y él se dijo que lo mejor era declinar amablemente, estar a solas con ella no podría llevar a nada bueno. Sin embargo, acabaron dirigiéndose a la solitaria residencia Yamanaka.

-xo-

Naruto no podía dejar de mirar sus largas piernas. Sabía que estaba mal, Ino era su amiga y él estaba casado, pero eran tan largas y torneadas… y lo único que él quería hacer en ese momento era levantarse y tomarla en ese sofá donde ella estaba recostada hablando de lo imbécil que había sido Sai (cosa que él ya sabía, así que dejó de prestarle atención y siguió admirando el cuerpo de la rubia).

—Hinata no me ha dejado tocarla en siete meses — soltó sin querer, e Ino casi se ahoga con su sake. Rayos, no debió haber compartido eso. Ino se estaba quejando con fervor de su ex esposo, y Naruto se dejó llevar y también criticó a su esposa.

—¿ _Siete_ meses? — la rubia estaba en completo shock. —Oye, ¿eres tan malo así?

El rubio supo que era una broma, pero igual actuó ofendido. —Soy un dios en la cama, para tu información, con toda estas reservas de chakra — levantó las cejas sugestivamente y ella rió sonoramente. Su risa era plena, honesta, para nada delicada, pero el hecho de que a Ino no le importase sonar ridícula, la hacía una risa muy atractiva.

—Sai decía que tu _aparato_ no es muy impresionante, quizás sea eso — siguió el juego. Naruto no podía creer el descaro con el que ella hablaba sobre esos temas. Hinata se avergonzaba de hablar sobre el sexo, incluso después de haber estado casados por seis años.

—Sai es un idiota — se cruzó de brazos.

—En eso concuerdo contigo — Ino levantó su vaso en dirección a él, como brindando, y tomó un sorbo. —¿Puedo verlo?

—¿Uh?

—Tu pene, para desmentir lo que dice Sai — le dijo con toda naturalidad, como sí estuviese hablando del clima —No pongas esa cara, te estaba tomando el pelo, tonto.

—Menos mal, sería mucho que procesar para ti.

—Alábate pato…

Rieron pero un minuto más tarde se creó un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los rubios entendía ya que normalmente ni se podían callar.

—Eh bueno… — Naruto miró al reloj que colgaba de la pared — Quizás sea hora de volver.

—Sí, tienes razón, Hinata debe estar preocupada — Ino tomó su vaso vacío y junto al de ella lo llevó a la cocina. La mención del nombre de su esposa, en vez de recordarle su compromiso lo que hizo fue traerle amargura. Había dicho que tenía que regresar, pero ¿a qué?. A una cama tibia pero carente de calor humano.

—Gracias por ser un buen amigo, Naruto — Ino lo abrazó cuando estuvieron en la puerta. Él quería sentir más de ese menudo pero voluptuoso cuerpo. Actuando por impulso, como era tan característico suyo, la recostó contra la puerta y la besó.

—Naruto, no — trató de detenerlo ella — No debemos, Hinata…

Pero él le dedicó una mirada tan triste, tan llena de necesidad, se veía tan miserable que ella no pudo negársele. Él era el héroe de Konoha, el hombre que desde niño lo había dado todo por los demás. Naruto era tan abnegado, siempre procurando la felicidad del mundo y que su propia esposa no pudiese apreciar lo fantástico que él era, entonces la pérdida era de ella.

Ino le iba a dar lo que él con tanta urgencia necesitaba.

-xo-

Sacándose la ropa con impaciencia, tambalearon su camino de vuelta a la sala. Naruto se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá, desde ya le gustaba la idea de lo que iba a suceder. Pero Ino no se trepó encima suyo. Al menos no para cabalgarlo como una vaquera. Lo que la rubia tenía planeado, resultó ser mucho mejor.

Se subió a él invertidamente. Sentándose en su cara. El olor de su excitación más el de su humedad vaginal se coló por sus fosas nasales y provocó que salivara.

—Ah, Ino, tu coño es perfecto — y lo era: su centro era color rosa y los labios que lo protegían eran totalmente lampiños. Pero ya era hora de dejar de observar y actuar. Trazó su lengua a lo largo de la abertura — Sabes tan bien.

Ella se movió de adelante hacia atrás, disfrutando de la excelente labor del rubio. Sin tomarse más tiempo, inclinó su torso y sus labios rodearon la dureza masculina. Naruto no había estado bromeando, su miembro era gigante.

—Ahh — gimió Naruto, que no había recibido oral desde su cumpleaños de dos años atrás. ¡Estaban haciendo el 69! La lengua de Ino lo lamía expertamente y sus labios succionaban con la presión adecuada. Se agarró de las carnosas nalgas de la rubia, tratando de no descuidar su propia labor. Su pecho se inflaba con orgullo masculino cada vez que Ino se arqueaba cuando él hallaba ese botoncito entre sus pliegues.

—Ino, lo chupas tan bien — no había pretendido sonar tan vulgar, pero su cerebro había perdido control total de sus acciones.

Ino apretó sus testículos, y él no pudo más —Me voy a venir — le advirtió justo a tiempo. Con su lengua ella limpió cualquier resto de su semen que no se hubiese tragado y de pronto Naruto se sintió algo humillado, no había llegado siquiera a los cinco minutos. Y ella todavía no había alcanzado su cima.

Estaba dispuesto a terminar de llevarla al límite, cuando Ino se levantó. El miedo lo invadió, Ino estaba insatisfecha. Y por que no, su actuación había sido pésima. Maldita sea, era la primera vez que una mujer lo había hecho sentir vivo en meses y lo había arruinado olímpicamente.

—Ino, dame una oportunidad para… — ella lo silenció presionando uno de sus dedos a sus labios.

—Shh, no es tu culpa que te hayan descuidado — le aseguró con una sonrisa para calmarlo. —No te preocupes, esta noche es para tu satisfacción, Naruto.

Ella caminó hasta la puerta de su recámara —¿Vienes?

-xo-

Tenía la mejor vista del mundo: podía ver su miembro saliendo y entrando de la rubia, además del perfecto trasero en forma de durazno. Ino había intentado la posición de vaquera invertida y Naruto estaba en el cielo. Ella subía y bajaba, a un ritmo pecaminoso, facilitada por el flujo constante de su lubricante natural. Estaba tan mojada y el lo podía sentir sobre su glande.

—Estás tan estrecha y caliente — gruñó, levantando su torso para quedar sentado y agarró esos perfectos senos voluminosos.

—Bésame el cuello — ordenó ella, y él cumplió con gana. Sus labios produjeron que la tersa piel de la mujer se erizara y que al compás de sus estocadas, ella gimiera cada vez más fuerte.

—Grita mi nombre, belleza — le rogó mordisqueándole el lóbulo y lamiéndolo.

—Na-¡Naruto! — tartamudeó porque él había invertido sus posiciones y ahora la penetraba a lo misionero.

Sí, era la clásica posición, pero sentía que Ino estaba tan cerca de su pique y _necesitaba_ ver su rostro cuando el orgasmo la alcanzara. Su mirada azul se perdió en la celeste de ella. Los ojos de Ino reflejaban más que lujuria, en ellos había afecto. Ino no había mentido cuando le dijo que esa noche era para él, siempre había sido su naturaleza la de cuidar de los demás. Por esa razón, él quería que esa noche también fuese para el placer de ella.

Deslizó una mano entre sus sudorosos cuerpos y se inmiscuyó una vez más entre sus pliegues para estimular su clítoris.

—Vente para mí, Ino, derrámate sobre mí — salió por completo de su interior y tras un deliberado segundo se introdujo con rapidez.

—¡Naruto! — gritó ella incoherentemente, aquel rápido movimiento la hizo ver estrellas. Naruto lo repitió y en cuestión de segundos consiguió su objetivo. Los ojos de Ino rodaron hacia atrás antes de cerrarse por el inmedible placer que se rompía como una ola en su interior. Su boca formó una perfecta y rosada 'O'. Naruto decidió que de las miles expresiones de la mentalista, esa era su favorita.

—Eres preciosa — le susurró cuando recuperó el habla. Sus pieles estaban calientes y sus respiraciones, entrecortadas. Los dos deberían estar sintiendo una culpa grandísima, pero en ese momento no podían dejar de pensar que jamás habían hecho algo que se sintiese más correcto.

-xo-

Su segundo encuentro fue mucho más intenso, para sorpresa de Naruto ya que no podía creer que la primera vez ,que había hecho que su mente estallara, pudiese ser superada.

Tampoco se imaginó que ocurriría en su propia casa con toda su familia en el piso de abajo.

Sucedió el día de la fiesta del quinto cumpleaños de Boruto, Inojin había sido invitado al igual que su madre. Fue un evento sencillo, unos diez niños más con sus padres, un dulce y muchos juegos. En el caso de los dos rubios amantes, juegos para adultos.

Como su primer encuentro, el segundo no fue planeado. Ino le había pedido el baño de huéspedes a Hinata, había que darle un premio por su actuación porque ni un solo músculo de su rostro delataba lo culpable que se sentía por dentro. Con algo de vergüenza Hinata le indicó que el baño de huéspedes se encontraba en estado caótico, gracias a uno de los niños que había bebido una enorme malteada sin haber reposado para ir a brincar, y ella estaba por ir a limpiarlo. Inconsciente de la pequeña aventura que Ino y su marido habían tenido un par de semanas atrás, Hinata le pidió a Naruto que la llevará al baño del segundo piso.

Los rubios intercambiaron una mirada cómplice de la cual Hinata no se percató. Naruto, como siempre, obedeció el comando de su mujer (no que fuesen muy frecuentes) pero esa vez estuvo encantado de acatar. Su mente privada de sexo ya se había inventando un par de escenarios en los que Ino era la protagonista y que estaban ambientados en el pequeño baño en el corredor del segundo piso.

Manteniendo su compostura le pidió a Ino que lo siguiera. No podía saber con certeza lo que la otra rubia pensaba. ¿Acaso ella también estaría imaginándose situaciones pervertidas? _¿Querría que sucediese algo entre ellos en ese momento?_

Abrió la puerta del baño y antes de que pudiese encender la luz ella ya lo había empujado dentro. Sonrió. Le complacía saber que Ino tenía tantas ganas como él. Como dice el dicho: _las grandes mentes piensan igual._

Sabían que era riesgoso, sería demasiado comprometedor que alguien los encontrase en esa posición. Cualquiera podría entrar buscando por el baño y ahí se las verían negras. Pero a la vez, el riesgo era lo que aumentaba la adrenalina. Tenían las hormonas tan alborotadas y la excitación desbordándose que no había tiempo para pensar, solo sentir.

Naruto la levantó y la sentó sobre el lavabo, agradeciendo que ella llevaba falda mas cuando sus manos subieron por los níveos muslos hasta las caderas y no encontraron bragas que bajar, el rubio supo que Ino lo había hecho intencionalmente. Saber que ella _esperaba_ que una situación así se diese multiplicó su excitación.

Ino bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y sacó su palpitante miembro de aquella prisión. Tenían prisa y no había tiempo para desvestirse, ni tampoco para preliminares. No es como sí las necesitasen, ella estaba tan mojada que sus jugos chorreaban bajo su ingle, y él estaba tan duro como una piedra.

Se deslizó con facilidad dentro de esos pliegues que se habían convertido en su paraíso e infierno, y tuvo que ahogar un ronquido hundiendo su cabeza en los pechos de ella. Su blusa halter había sido fácil de desabrochar al frente dándole un espectáculo de sus senos semi cubiertos. Podía morir con su rostro asfixiado en ese escote y su pene enterrado en esa caverna rosa, y sería un hombre feliz.

Ino se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que rompió la piel y es que reprimir el placer que Naruto le estaba proporcionando era labor difícil: juraba que sí se dejaba gritar la oirían hasta en Suna. Todavía seguía sin entender como alguien ignoraría a ese dios del sexo. Al carajo con los estoicos, y un erótico '¡sí!' para los hombres pasionales.

A pesar de que la cordura de ambos colgaba por un hilo, todavía eran ninjas y sus agudos sentidos les indicaron que alguien subía las escaleras. Por suerte, ya no faltaba mucho y la nueva presencia los llevó al borde. Naruto terminó con fuerza después de una última estocada e Ino lo estrujó sacando cada gota de su semilla y un milisegundo después ella llegó a su clímax.

Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos. Ella estaba en shock de haber alcanzado un orgasmo tan rápido, y él estaba cayendo en cuenta que Ino se había convertido en una adicción que no quería abandonar. Los pasos se acercaban, y no tenían tiempo para charlas.

Naruto se limpió el glande con un pañuelo desechable, que tiró al retrete para deshacerse de esa evidencia y ayudó a Ino a arreglarse. Había una ventana por la que él saltaría, otra ventaja de ser shinobi. Pero antes de salir atrajo a la rubia hacia él y se despidió con un profundo beso. Los dos supieron en ese instante que ese no sería su último encuentro clandestino.

El resto de la fiesta se pasaron torturándose con ligeros roces, miradas sugestivas, y Naruto teniendo que ocultar la erección que se formó cuando Ino lamió icing de sus dedos después de haber ayudado a cortar el pastel.

-xo-

El tiempo de espera fue corto para la próxima vez que se encontraron. Tan solo una semana de la fiesta de Boruto. ¿La ocasión? Habían sido citados a la academia porque al parecer Boruto e Inojin habían formado una pelea.

—¿Inojin?— Ino encaró una ceja. A Naruto le gustó ese tono de madre que usaba para con su pequeño rubio.

—¡Él empezó! — Inojin señaló petulantemente al joven Uzumaki.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, revoltoso?— ni Naruto ni Ino estaban molestos, pero era su deber como padres enseñarles que no estaba bien armar pleitos entre amigos.

— ¡No hice nada malo!

— Dijo que mami sería su novia cuando creciese — protestó el Yamanaka. Los rubios mayores tuvieron que disimular la risa que había provocado la explicación.

—Solo dije la verdad.

—Mi mami es la mujer más hermosa de Konoha, jamás dejaré que eso pase.

—Ya verás, Inojin — los niños se amenazaron con puños pero sus padres intervinieron.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a un puesto de dulces, y después de las altas dosis de azúcar consumidas Boruto e Inojin acabaron jugando a ser ninjas como solían hacer ya que eran amigos.

—Tienes competencia, Naruto — canturreó Ino, refiriéndose a la meta que Boruto se había propuesto. Ellos miraban a sus hijos jugar desde una banca.

—Bah, no me preocupa tanto como tu mini guardaespaldas — señaló a Inojin, que desde ya era bastante sobreprotector de Ino.

Naruto e Ino rieron por la ridiculez de la situación. Disimuladamente sus manos se entrelazaron, por alguna razón esa relación que había empezado con solo sexo ya había tomado otro rumbo…

-xo-

—¿Qué hacía _él_ en tu casa anoche? —Ino fue acorralada saliendo del mercado. Su 'agresor' la aprisionó contra la pared de un callejón. Su tono de voz era demandante, celoso, posesivo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, jamás imaginó que lo oiría hablarle de esa manera.

Dejó caer las bolsas de víveres cuando una de sus masculinas manos se adentró bajo el elástico de su falda, dedos buscando el calor de su centro.

—Respóndeme, Ino — comandó él, penetrándola con su dedo del medio. Por más que la Yamanaka estuviese disfrutando ese repentino acto de celos, no iba a darle una victoria tan fácil.

—¿Qué crees que hacíamos? — provocó su enojo.

—Ino, te lo advierto — la presionó más contra la pared, esta vez apoderándose de uno de sus senos.

—¿Me has estado siguiendo? — una vez más, respondió con otra interrogante.

Ahora él le besaba el cuello. Ah, como extrañaba esa boca sobre su piel. Lo anhelaba. Él la había descuidado por mucho tiempo. Pero ella hallaba difícil resistírsele.

—¿Se están acostando? — gruñó y la torturó de la peor manera posible: dejándola de tocar. Ino se dio la vuelta para encararlo dispuesta a reclamarle que siguiera con sus atenciones. Mas las palabras murieron cuando vio que el temor se reflejaba en sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Claro que no, Inojin olvidó su tarea en su apartamento y él la trajo. Cenamos juntos porque Inojin lo pidió — acarició los mechones rubios de su amante para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Y eso fue todo? — preguntó, sonaba como un niño pequeño. Ahora era el turno de ella de molestarse.

—Claro que fue todo — recogió sus bolsas del suelo y lo apartó para seguir su camino a casa, obviamente ofendida.

—Perdón — pidió el rubio agarrándola por la cintura, uniendo su frente a la de ella. Eso era lo que a ella le fascinaba del rubio: nunca la dejaba irse molesta.

—Inojin está con Sai hoy — anunció ella, parándose de puntas y besándolo en los labios.

—Estaré ahí en veinte — la discreción era clave y que los viesen caminar juntos hasta su casa no sentaría bien con la población de Konoha.

-xo-

Tenía _días_ sin ver a Naruto. Desde que el hombre se había convertido en Hokage, habían tenido que ser más mucho más discretos con sus encuentros pero aún así se veían un mínimo de tres veces a la semana.

Ino no era del tipo de mujer que se iba a quedar cruzada de brazos sin exigir una explicación. Ella podría ser 'la otra', pero en ese punto de su relación Ino ocupaba un puesto mucho más importante en la vida de Naruto que su susodicha esposa.

Ninguna mujer de la historia diría que no le importaba ser la amante. Claro que era desgarrador saber que ese hombre del que te habías enamorado no podía pasar la noche contigo, tener que pretender que solo eran amigos ante el mundo, saber que aunque su corazón te pertenece aún así no puedes llamarlo tuyo.

Ino sabía que era su derecho exigirle que se decidiera, pero Naruto ya la tenía difícil como era: atrapado en un matrimonio que no había querido en el primer lugar, con un sinfín de responsabilidades. Ella era su único refugio, por lo que decidió no ponerle condiciones. Igual, lo suyo había nacido espontáneamente, ella nunca pretendió disolver un matrimonio. Hasta se había negado al principio. Sería hipócrita de ella ahora demandar algo que cuando todo empezó no había querido.

Sin embargo, no iba a aceptar que él la dejase así por así.

—Tengo una reunión muy importante con el Hokage, y nadie ha de entrar hasta que yo me vaya. ¿Entendiste? — usó su tono amenazador con la pobre secretaria. La mujer solo asintió asustado y ni interrogó cual era el motivo de su visita.

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta se adentró a la oficina del Hokage.

-xo-

Naruto se preparó para la tormenta que venía cuando escuchó su aguda voz al otro lado de la puerta. Le dio algo de lástima con su secretaria, Ino podía ser aterradora cuando se lo proponía. Y en un par de segundos el vendaval que era la rubia Yamanaka se desencadenaría encima suyo.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki! — chilló dando un portazo.

—Baja la voz — ordenó él con voz autoritaria digna de un Hokage, no se iba a dejar acobardar, no ahí.

—Naruto Uzumaki — repitió esta vez más bajo, pero con un deje escalofriante, propio de la ahora jefa de la división de Interrogación y Tortura. Naruto tenía que admitir que eso era algo que encontraba extremadamente sexy de ella, pero cuando se trataba de Ino todo lo era. Incluso esa horrible larga gabardina negra que siempre le recordaba a Ibiki Morino, que Ino llevaba puesta ese día.

—¿Vas a volver con ella? — conocía a la rubia lo suficiente como para saber que en ese momento estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no sonar patética e insegura. Así que él pretendió no haber notado el ligero quiebre en su voz.

—No — la miró directo a los ojos. Quería que ella viera que él la amaba. Que un año atrás ella le devolvió su sanidad esa noche después del incidente en el bar. Ino le había dado mucho más que una noche de placer, lo había hecho sentirse vivo de nuevo y no le sorprendió cuando poco después se enamoró de ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me estás ignorando? — preguntó con un puchero y demonios que se veía adorable. Él la agarró por la muñeca y la sentó sobre su regazo, se permitió la audacia porque sabía que Ino se había encargado de que nadie los molestase.

—Me voy a divorciar — era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta desde que él y Hinata habían empezado el papeleo. Se sentía tan bien, pero mejor fue ver como el rostro de Ino se iluminó. Al fin iba a poder darle todo de si, como ella lo merecía. —Hiashi me tiene bajo vigilancia, no quiero comprometer tu integridad.

Su plan era cortejar a Ino públicamente meses después del divorcio. Así nadie se enteraría que había tenido una aventura, ni siquiera Hinata lo sospechaba, y nadie podría acusar a Ino de ser una arruina hogares. No soportaría que el nombre de su amada fuese manchado. Después de todo, ella no era quien había arruinado su matrimonio. Hinata se había encargado de aquello.

Ino le besó el cuello, y su lengua recorrió su piel hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti— susurró seductoramente. La rubia se puso de pie y soltó la hebilla del cinturón que sostenía su gabardina amarrada a su cintura.

La pesada capa negra cayó al suelo. Debajo Ino iba vestida solamente en ropa interior negra de encajes, con medias que llegaban hasta su muslo y sujetadores para sostenerlas. Una de las fantasías masculinas más comunes hecha realidad. Ahí en el medio de su oficina. Aquella despampanante rubia era suya, y no podía esperar a unir su vida a la de ella sin ninguna restricción.

—Esta era mi estrategia para hacerte ver de lo que te estabas perdiendo — dijo arrodillándose frente a él. —Pero sería un derroche haberme arreglado por gusto.

Ella gateó coquetamente hasta debajo de su escritorio, sus manos trabajando ágilmente en desabrochar sus pantalones. Naruto se recostó en su silla, incapaz de creer lo afortunado que era. Ino era la mujer que él siempre había necesitado.

* * *

 **De nuevo, feliz cumple Eri! Eres una gran persona y me alegra que nos hayamos conocido. Fue divertido escribir este regalo.**

 **Traté de seguir lo que me pediste, no sé que tal quedo jojojo Creo que he puesto a Bortuo e Inojin algo ooc, pero o sea tenían 5 puedo inventar no¿?**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **Su amiga,**

 **Alessa**


End file.
